Here to Show You
by Steel Kiba
Summary: A short two-chapter story to help tide over fans of "Psycho Babble" while I work on it. Despite all the glitz, glamor, showiness, craziness, and immense pain, some things shine through.
1. Chapter 1

_Little Mac is OPed my ass. Samus actually blasted me clear off the screen._

AJ Lee chuckled a little as she read the latest text from her CM Punk. She sat atop a crate in the backstage area as she waited to have her match on _RAW_. She sighed, tossed her long chestnut hair back, and continued her oh so important discussion with her husband. Sure, it was okay for him to relax after getting back from yet another Chicago charity drive, but he could at least pick another character for _Super Smash Bros._

_Geez, every time you play you choose him. It's like you're freakin' married ;) Get outta the 80s and pick someone else._

AJ turned her head as she heard laughter amongst the other wrestlers and stagehands. Dolph Ziggler was coming through the hall, his smile glistening like his Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship, or like his crazy blond hair after he dunked it under the shower head.

_"Speaking of the 80s," _AJ thought to herself, starting to laugh again.

Ziggler noticed the crazy chick giggling in the corner. He went over to where AJ was and snatched her phone away.

"So what's ol' Philly sayin' tonight?" Ziggler jested, looking at the message stream.

"Give that back!" AJ cried, getting up and reaching for her phone. Ziggler laughed and kept it out of reach.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk!" Ziggler said. "Everyone knows Fox is the way to go... Ow!"

AJ had slapped him in the back of the head, enabling her to take her phone back.

"Stick to stealing the show, Dolph," AJ warned, flashing a grin.

"Hey, watch it..." Ziggler groaned, holding the back of his head. "I don't want another concussion."

AJ just coyly cocked her head to the side. "So what's your match?"

Ziggler patted his championship belt. "The best damn Intercontinental Champ is gonna go out there and...lose to Rusev."

"Again? They need to find something else for you both unless the title's up for grabs."

Ziggler shrugged. "Hey, it's a living. We're working to that, by the way."

As Ziggler finished talking, Rusev's thundering music hit the air, mingling with a chorus of boos from the crowd. The big Bulgarian and his statuesque valet Lana came from the same direction Ziggler came from. The two nodded toward the champion and Rusev clapped him on the shoulder. The duo continued on and went through the Gorilla Position.

Ziggler jogged in place and threw a few punches. AJ got back on the crate and looked at a new message from Punk; she had been texting the whole time she talked with Ziggler.

"He says hi, by the way. And to have a great match." AJ said.

"Back at him." Ziggler said. A few moments later, the Russian tune faded as "Here to Show the World" blared from the PA system. Ziggler took one more look at AJ and bumped fists with her, then strode to the curtain and on his way to the ring.

As the match went on, people in the crowd and behind the curtain gasped and cheered as Ziggler and Rusev battled on. Belly-to-belly suplexes, dropkicks, DDTs, and clotheslines were exchanged between the two wrestlers, among other holds and strikes.

AJ watched the match on a TV backstage with a group of young NXT talents who were taking plenty of mental notes. Kofi Kingston, Layla El, Dean Ambrose, and Randy Orton all crowed around the screen as well.

"This is how it's done!" Kingston exclaimed. Orton, who stood by him, folded his arms in silent agreement.

In the ring, Ziggler had dropkicked Rusev's knee out from under him. The Showoff then ran to the ropes and bounded off of them toward his stuttering adversary. He gripped Rusev's head under his arm and thrust himself in the air, preparing to land his huge swinging DDT. The Hero of the Russian Federation was prepared for this, however, and pushed Ziggler off of him during the upswing. The Intercontinental Champion flew back to the ropes and stumbled forward, only to have his forehead meet Rusev's massive jump side kick.

The crowd almost lost their breath as Ziggler rocketed back from the huge kick, falling through the ropes and to the floor. The reaction backstage matched the fans'.

"Oh my God!" Layla shouted.

"Holy shit!" one of the NXT rookies yelled.

"And that's the ball game," Ambrose added, shaking his head.

AJ was speechless. She dropped her phone and her jaw as soon as she saw the kick. Her mouth gaped open even wider as she saw Ziggler react to the attack. He writhed back and forth in pain, both hands gripping his head so tightly. The camera stayed on him as he removed his hands and put them to the ground as the referee counted and Rusev and Lana gloated. Blood ran from a cut near his eye, which was turning dark purple instantaneously; his mouth hung open like he had just had a stroke. The young man tried to rise up, clawing to the ring apron, but it was no use as the official counted ten and Ziggler was counted out.

Even as the camera panned away from Ziggler to focus on the victor, AJ couldn't get the image out of her head. She had seen that face before, and it was one she prayed to never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rusev and Lana came through the curtain first. The group that had been watching the match came over to congratulate the bruiser and his cohort on a job well done.

"You guys were great!" one of the NXT wrestlers said.

"That superkick never gets old," Ambrose commented.

Ziggler ambled through the curtain next, and some of the well wishers turned to him to give him props. Everyone else was shocked at how the Cleveland native looked. The majority of Rusev's foot struck Ziggler in the middle of his head, but his heel had blasted into his left eye, causing the swelling, mean purple discoloration, and a small river of blood to pour from the wound.

"Awesome match. Thank you," Rusev said, extending his hand. Ziggler, still holding his head, lightly took his opponent's hand and shook it, mumbling something like, "Yeah, man."

"Are you ok?" Lana asked.

Ziggler nodded slowly, giving a thumbs up.

"You have got to put those hands up," Orton suggested as Lana and Rusev walked off. "You seem to take everything at face value."

"That's not funny, Randy," AJ interjected, who walked next to her friend.

Orton sniggered and turned to walk away. "It's true though."

"Let me see that eye," AJ said, moving a couple of strands of blood-tinged hair from Ziggler's face.

"No thanks, babe. I got it covered." Ziggler said in a slurred voice, pushing the Diva's arm away and wrapping his own around her. He bent his head down to kiss her forehead, but AJ pushed back.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"You asked me to give you a kiss after the match. Big E was there. He heard you say it."

Ziggler pointed toward Ambrose, who just raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Layla interrupted. "Big E isn't here. He's doing promotional work in Newcastle."

Ziggler shook his head a couple of times. He took a deep breath and regained what composure he had. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about? Where'd Rusev go?"

AJ grabbed Ziggler by the arm and started walking away. "We're getting you to the trainer's room right now."

Layla and Ambrose eyed each other in disbelief. Kofi shook his own head and said "I thought _my_ kicks messed people up."

AJ and Ziggler made their way through one of the arena corridors that led to the trainer's room, the young man protesting along the way.

"Look, I know I was a little loopy, but I'm fine!" Ziggler assured, mopping the blood off his face with a towel.

"Yeah, you got knocked back to last year. Literally," AJ replied, still tugging him along. "You need to be checked out."

"No no NO!" Ziggler yelled back in a clearer voice, pulling his arm away. "I don't have a concussion... I'm fine!"

"I never said that," AJ hissed, her complexion turning as red as her clingy half-shirt. "But you can't take any chances!"

"Something wrong?"

The two turned to the side to see none other than the boss himself Vince McMahon. He stood tall, folding his massive arms in front of him.

"Great match, Dolph, but that bump looked a little nasty," McMahon started. "You alright?"

"You bet, boss," Ziggler said, straightening his posture and brushing his hair back. "Just going to get this cut cleaned, then I'ma go over the notes for the _Survivor_ _Series_ press conference." AJ just stared at him.

"Good to hear," McMahon said, turning to return to his office. "Oh, and don't go too far, AJ. You're up next."

"Right, Vince. On my way." AJ said as Alicia Fox's music hit the air.

"Break a leg," McMahon said, smiling a bit. And then he was gone.

AJ began to leave, but stopped and told Ziggler, "Find me after the show."

"I'll be fine."

_"Find me."_

_Does he WANT to end up like me? Always in a car wreck?_

AJ sighed once more and wrung out the moisture from her hair. She was in the Divas' locker room and had just gotten dressed after a post-match shower. Ziggler was nowhere to be seen after her contest. She took to her phone again.

_You know he wants to bump for real. He's been cutting back on the super hard ones, but Randy's right. He should try to cover up._

She barely got her bag together and headed out the door when Punk replied.

_Keep an eye on him tonight. Stay with him if you have to. Try to talk some sense into him. Love you._

As AJ hurried out of the locker room and outside the arena, she sent a final message.

_Don't worry, I'll make sure he's fine. Love you too :)_

The young woman kept a rushed pace as she went out the talent entrance and to the street. The hotel the wrestlers were staying at was just across the street, so it was less than a ten-minute journey, provided the crowd of fans didn't swallow them up. She flipped up her hoodie and continued her brisk walk.

Even though discerning fans called out her name, she didn't respond. Many others were too busy getting autographs and photos with Bray Wyatt, who was more than happy to oblige.

As she reached the hotel entrance, several disturbing images flashed through her mind. AJ hoped Ziggler would show no more serious symptoms. She remembered when he was first concussed after an errant kick from Jack Swagger. The slurring, the memory loss, but most of all his mood swings. Ziggler would be completely silent one moment, then the next he'd burst into tears, unable to stop sobbing. That hurt her the most. He'd be so unstable that Big E would stay with him to make sure he was okay.

When she got inside, she went to the elevators when she saw three men standing near the front desk, two in wrestling shirts and one in a bright blue hoodie. It was him.

"Come on, just one photo?" one of the fans asked.

"I said you wouldn't want it!" Ziggler almost snapped.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" the other fan shot back.

"Alright, that's enough!" AJ called, getting in between them. "He's had a rough night! Leave him alone!"

Taken aback, the two fans looked puzzled, but examined Ziggler's dark eye and AJ's look of concern.

"Hey, okay," one said. "Get well soon, Zigman."

"We didn't know. We'll go," the other added as they backed away.

"Thank you," AJ said.

"Hey hey," Ziggler interrupted, waving to them . "Look, if you're down here at seven, we can hang for a bit before the conference downtown. For real."

"Awesome!" one of the young guys said, beaming.

"Thanks a lot! See you then!" the other said.

Ziggler nodded and went to the elevators, AJ following suit.

"You gonna be up to meet fans so early?" the Black Widow inquired as they went up to the seventh floor.

"I'm fine, April..." Ziggler answered. "Got checked out. Just got my bell rung, and the swelling should go away in a few days."

"Well excuse me for being concerned," AJ muttered. The bell dinged and the door opened to reveal the seventh floor. "You think blood oozing from your eye and thinking I'm still your woman would be red flags."

"Yeah, that's the worst thing that can happen..." Ziggler responded. They reached Ziggler's room and he opened the door, both going in. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight, Dolph," AJ said, still calling him by his stage name. It was so much better than Nick.

"Oh, for God's sake." Ziggler put his hand to his face. "I don't have time to keep yelling about this, so whatever. But what does your hubby say? Isn't he worried I'll cop a feel?"

AJ threw up her arms. "It was his idea! And you were just loopy when you tried to kiss me, remember? So don't push me away."

"Yeah, push," Ziggler said, his voice rising. "I'm gonna lose mine all because of that fuckin' kick!"

"You could have blocked better, but things happen!" AJ nearly screamed, throwing her bag down.

"You finally get it! I've been trying to be safer, but Vince and that blockhead Kevin Dunn have it stuck in their heads that I'm fragile. Oh, God forbid their IC Champ busts his ass in the ring and on the mike! He can't get back up after a hit! Well I can, and those fans deserve someone like that! And so do you!"

"What?" AJ asked. "Why impress me?"

"An audience of one my ass," Ziggler continued, referring to McMahon. "Those fans need someone to tear that house down and give them what they want. And you're one of my best friends, so I count you as a BIG fan! I won't let my fans down, and I won't let you down!"

Ziggler held his pounding head, his eye throbbing like mad as well. His voice broke and he began to shake. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress his hitching sobs.

AJ immediately threw her arms around him, cradling her friend's head in her shoulder. Ziggler didn't fight the warm, snug embrace.

"You've never let me down," she said. "And you never will. You'll find a way to show the world. We just want you to do it in one piece." A few tears fell from her eyes, and Ziggler stroked AJ's hair.

"Right," he breathed. "Right."

A few minutes later, Ziggler had changed for bed, downed a bottle of water, and got under the covers. While he picked up AJ's latest copy of the new Batman comic, AJ heated up some instant soup and joined him on the bed.

"What are you, an orderly?" Ziggler asked, flipping a page.

"Shut up and eat, you dork," AJ commanded, shoving the bowl to him and turning off the light while turning on a book light.

Ziggler stifled a laugh and dug into the hearty noodles. "Look who's talking, Batgirl."

The two continued to read for about twenty minutes, when Ziggler soon slumped down into his pillow.

"Alright, you've looked after me long enough," he said, yawning. "Goodnight and get outta here."

"Yeah, yeah," AJ said. As soon as she spoke, Ziggler was out, beginning to snore. She turned to him and smiled. She bent over very quietly, kissed him on the side of the head, and continued reading until she fell asleep herself.


End file.
